Why did you leave?
by ali0831
Summary: Ever since Tommy left Jude hasn't been doing to well in the music world AND the real world. But with Tommy's surprise visit to one of her shows and leaving without wanting anything to do with her...judes not gonna give up on figuring out why he left.
1. Nothing's Alright

**A/N: This is my first Instant Star fiction. It takes place after "Date With The Night" when tommy leaves and stuff..please REVIEW!**

_**disclaimer: I dont own Instant star or the characters or nething.**_

"There's me, looking down at my shoes, the one smiling like the sun that's you. What were you thinking what was the song inside your head? There's us, going on about a band wo-" "That's good Jude." Quest told her over the microphone.

Jude stood in the recording studio.

"Umm, are you sure?" She asked not really understanding why he had stopped her.

She removed the headphones and walking into the producing area.

Ever since her Tommy had left her music was shit, not that Quest wasn't a good producer, he was a great one.

He just wasn't familiar to Jude.

She plopped down in what used to be Tommy's "Usual" seat and sighed leaning her head back looking at the ceiling.

"Is everything alright Jude?" Quest asked more than likely knowing the answer but asking anyway.

"Yeah." She said looking away.

She felt Quest's eyes burn into her skin.

"No. Everything's not alright." She sighed still feeling Quest's eyes on her.

Quest rolled his eyes irritated.

"Just forget about him Jude!" He told her anger hidden in his voice.

"He sure as hell forgot about you."

Jude looked up at quest shock written all over her face.

She threw her arms up in a fit.

"Thanks Quest!" She began.

"Look Jude, I'm sorry okay? But I'm sick of this, either you find him, or you forget about him, and work. Understood?"

Jude folded her arms. "You know, it's a little hard to say yeah to that when I have no clue where he is!"

"Montana." Quest told her as he left the studio.

This was too much for her, she couldn't do it anymore.

Jude hid her face in the palms of her hands.

She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs until everything went away. Until she felt better, until she erased Tommy's face from her mind.

"Knock, knock." Darius said as he walked in.

Jude turned around lifting her head up smiling the fakest real smile she could.

"Hey." She said as she jumped out of the chair and hugged him.

Darius saw right through Jude, not that it was hard.

Jude was simple to read. "What's wrong Jude?" He asked in his "and tell me the truth" tone.

Jude knew that tone, and she hated it because she couldn't avoid it.

As much as she didn't want to tell him, she did.

The whole story her mom leaving, Tommy disappearing on her, her sister stealing her money, etc.

"Well you need to get this fixed before tomorrow, you have a concert and then you're going on tour in a few days.

Stress is not what you need right now." Darius told her walking out of the studio.

**A/N: Tell me what you think by REVIEWING! the submit review button isnt very far away :)**


	2. A familiar face

**A/N: Well I finally got my first review for this story so I'm just gonna go ahead and add chapter 2…hope you like it.**

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Tommy…wow…yea…lets not even go there but the truth is, I do not take credit for any of the characters. Instant Star is not mine.**_

It was the night of Jude's concert, and she was falling apart.

"I-I can't do this, why can't I do this?" She screamed ready to rip her hair out.

"Whoah, whoah, chill Jude." Spied said smiling. "You can do this."

Jude smiled, Spied always did know how to calm her down. But not as well as Tommy could.

Jude was still a little jumpy, but she knew she had to do it. "No turning back now." She sighed.

The stage was lit up beautifully when Jude walked out.

The crowd was roaring but to her, the noise was nothing more than a whisper.

She grabbed the mic trying to wash away the huge lump in her throat.

She looked out at the screaming crowd scanning the audience.

"**There's me looking down at my shoes,**

**The one smiling like the sun that's you.**

**What were you thinking? **

**What was the song inside your head?"**

She closed her eyes watching clips of her life replay in her head, as she sang away her pain.

"**Not everything is supposed to come true.**

**Some words are best unsaid. **

**Some love is not really love at all, I'll keep-"**

Jude's eyes scanned the crowd as she watched him turn and walk away.

"No!" She screamed unintentionally into the microphone.

She let it fall out of her hands and ran after him.

"Tommy!" She yelled as she pushed through the confused crowd.

"Stop!" She pushed open the double doors of the building and saw him walking down the sidewalk quickly.

"Tommy!" She yelled once again.

He ignored her calls until she finally caught up with him.

She grabbed one of his arms almost yanking him backward.

"Let go Jude!" He yelled as he turned around to face her.

Her cheeks were bright red and soaked, tears ran down her cheeks.

"Talk to me." She whispered.

Tommy closed his eyes painfully. "I have to go." He told her.

As hard as it was for him, he released his arm from her grip.

"No…" She begged as the sobs got choked up in her throat.

"I'm sorry." He whispered walking away and leaving her there to cry.

"Why did you even come then?" She questioned her sadness being replaced with anger.

"Just to hurt me more than you have?" Tommy stopped.

"No Jude." He said with that wounded puppy look on his face.

"Then why?" She demanded to know.

"Why!" She screamed at the top of her lungs not caring who heard.

She needed to know why, she didn't know if it would put some of her heart back together, or make her feel a little bit more complete.

She just needed to know the answer.

**A/N: So is it a pretty okay chapter? I personally liked it myself. It gets better...trust me..lol**


	3. Still no answers

**A/N: So this chapter got cut short since i made chapter two a little to long...sorry if its a dissapointment...It's not the most enthusiastic chapter I've ever written so sorry. Lol Please review...please please please no flames please.**

**_disclaimer: Instant Star is not mine._**

"Because..." He turned around to face her. "I just…I needed to see you…" Jude froze.

She didn't know how to react to his words.

It was bad enough she was crazy about him.

He grabbed on of her hands.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"I love you Tommy…" She muttered as he was getting ready to walk away.

"I…don't." He said feeling his heart rip into more than a million pieces. He was lying to both himself and Jude.

"You don't or you won't let yourself?" Jude asked still crying.

"I shouldn't." He replied as she let him walk out of her life once more.

"Will you ever come back?" She asked.

She just needed to know that one last answer.

"I don't think so." He managed to say leaving Jude to cry in the middle of the street.

Jude stood next to her tour bus SME standing next to her.

"Okay, Jude good luck." Darius grinned as he hugged her.

"If he comes home I'll call you." Darius told her hoping him saying that would make her smile at least a little bit.

"He won't be home Darius, I ran into him last night." Darius' eyes moved from Jude to the pavement.

"Do you know what's going on with Tommy Darius?" Jude asked knowing he was hiding something from her.

"It's not important." He said quickly hurrying Jude onto the tour bus.

She removed his hand from her back.

"It is important." She testified.

"Look Jude, it's a long story and Tommy doesn't want you knowing about it." Jude sighed folding her arms.

He wasn't making this any easier.

"He has a whole other life Jude, one that you don't know about…one that you don't exist in. I'm sorry." Darius said as he saw the light fade in her eyes.

He knew he was the one who destroyed the last of her heart.

"I didn't want to hear that." She said ignoring Darius' apology and walking onto the bus more upset then she was before.


	4. Trying to forget you

**A/N: So yea…I love this chapter…and I love this story..and I hope u do too. Please review..no flames..thanks**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant star, not at all.**_

Tommy turned on his cell phone. "200 missed calls." He said to himself.

Every single call and message on his phone was from Jude.

He sighed. "God, I'm sorry Jude." He told himself.

That night Jude and the band hit Luxemburg.

Jude was on her sixth drink.

"Whoa slow down there punk rock princess."

"No." She mumbled as she reached for the glass.

"Okay, you need sleep." Wally said.

"No, I'm not ready for bed." She argued.

Ring-Ring-Ring…

She dug around inside her purse for her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Jude?" Tommy said on the other line.

"Yeah, who's this?" She asked mumbling terribly.

"It's Tommy- Jude are you drunk?" He asked concerned.

"This is what you do to me Quincy, you make me miserable."

"I make you miserable?" He asked pissed off, hoping he had heard her wrong.

"Yeah!" She screamed into the phone.

"You know what Tommy, I-I wanted to get you out of my head, forget you from existence. But you're making it really hard." Tommy bit his bottom lip.

He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. He set the phone down on his lap and took a deep breath, trying to control his anger.

"Where are you Jude?" He asked her calmly.

"That's none of your business, not anymore." She told him as she hung up.

"Damn it!" Tommy screamed throwing his phone against his cars front windshield.

"Yo." Spied said as he answered his phone.

"Spiederman, its Tommy."

"Hey man, long time no see."

"Where are you guys?"

"Umm...Luxemburg….Doc's bar."

"Thanks." Tommy said hanging up and starting his car.

Time passed, the longer Jude sat at the bar thinking, the more she drank.

Tommy entered the building spotting Jude; he headed straight to the bar.

He took the glass from Jude. She looked up at him.

"How'd you find me?" She asked as she stumbled out of her chair walking away from the bar, away from him.

Tommy grabbed her by her waist supporting her.

"Let me go Tommy!" She screamed as she started hitting him.

Through every hit he still held onto her.

Tommy forced her onto the bus.

He finally let her go and wiped the blood from his upper lip,

"Sit down!" He yelled lightly pushing her onto the couch.

She cried. "What are you doing here!"

"Making sure you don't drink yourself to death Jude!" Tommy paced back and fourth in the bus.

Jude ignored him as she cried. "I thought you were never coming back."

"Why would you do that? Why would you drink that much?" Jude stood up getting into Tommy's face.

"To forget about you." She admitted.

She tried to act strong, but she couldn't.

She fell into Tommy's arms crying uncontrollably.

Tommy wrapped his arms around her. He embraced her, more than he ever had.

He had nothing to say to her.

He had no reason to be mad at her for what she had just said, he deserved every word.

He grabbed her hand and led her to her bed, laying her down.

Tommy took his thumb and wiped the tears from her eyes.

He crawled into bed next to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her as they fell asleep.


	5. To good to be true

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am sooooooo sorry it's been so long since I've updated…**

**All I've really been doin was goin to school, comin home and sleeping my days away…**

**.Then hang out with ppl on the weekends…Well here it is, your update…**

**I am so sorry and I PROMISE I will finish this story, I'm not going to be like a lot of other writers out there who don't complete one of their stories.**

**Well here it is chapter 5 for your reading pleasure…**

**oh this really has nothing to do with my stories**

**but I had to check out a book for English like last Monday**

**and I checked out this book called "The Nine Lives of Chloe King; The Fallen Vol. 1."**

**You guys should totally check it out…great book…**

_**Disclaimer" I do not own instant star or any of it's characters.**_

The next morning Jude woke up in a daze. "Ow, my head." She said. She noticed Tommy's arms weren't around her anymore.

He had left again.

She felt her chest tighten the way it usually did when she was ready to cry.

Tears clouded her eyes.

She pulled herself out of bed and walked to the kitchen.

A note was left on the counter top. **_"To Jude." _**She read before picking it up and opening it.

_Jude,_

_I'm sorry I left, I had to be somewhere._

_Besides,_

_You guys are about ready to leave. _

_I'll see you when I see you…_

_Love, Tommy Q._

Jude plopped down on the chair beside her.

Did he mean love as in, IN love? Or I love you as friend?

Jude couldn't think, she couldn't even write music anymore which wasn't good because that was the one thing that could save her.

The one thing that made her forget about all her problems.

Her pain and misery went into her lyrics…and now she had nothing to do but bottle them up.

"Hey you." Spied said as he walked onto the tour bus.

"Why did I ever break up with you?" She asked looking up at Spiederman.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Because…We weren't right?" He told her guessing.

Jude smiled a little trying to somehow eliminate the unshed tears.

"I can't do this, I don't have it." She told Spied wiping her eyes with her knuckles roughly.

Spied sat down next to her. "Hey, what's goin on with you?" Spied asked concerned as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm not that important I guess if I were he wouldn't have left." Spied smiled removing the hair from her eyes.

"I wouldn't say that." He told her.

"Something's missing." She wiped the tears away with her sleeve once again.

"I can't even make music anymore. I just…I wanna go home."

Spied rubbed her back as she sobbed into his chest.

"Okay, we'll go home." He replied as he kissed the top of her forehead.

A/N: Their might be some minor spelling errors in this chapter...lets just say i was to lazy to read over it but I DID spell check it soo a little props for me.. remember reviews would be great then i'll know this stories alright...


	6. Home Sweet Home

** A/N: Why hello lovely people! It's been forever hasn't it? Sooo...I finally decided to try to make this story work cuz i love it annd it needs to be finished...I took a few ideas and such from Season 3 like Hunter is in this story as of now but Tommy and Jude aren't together...yet..or will they ever be? hehe looks like i'll have to finish this story so you can read. Sorry for the ridiculously long period that i hadn't written. But let's hope im back for good now and can finish this...oh and plz be easy on me I'm wayy rusty! haven't written anything since i dont even know when...Remember, review and i may feel inspired haha no flames please thank you.**

_**Disclaimer: Instant Star is definately not even close to being my show..if it were i'd make drastic changes...hehehe**_

About a week later Jude was home again. "Hey." Jamie said, he being the first to greet her when the tour bus pulled up.

He opened his arms and she almost jumped into them.

"I missed you." She said hugging him tightly.

She **NEEDED **her best friend with her, and that's exactly what Jamie was.

"Why are you home? You haven't even been gone for a week." Jamie's brows crinkled in confusion.

"I-I can't sing anymore, or write music…" Jamie rubbed her shoulders. "Yes you can." He told her.

"I can't work without Tommy." Jamie looked at her with support in his eyes. "Yes you can." Jude shook her head.

"No I can't…" Jamie tilted her chain, her eyes still stuck to the ground.

"Jude, look at me." He said. She willingly looked at him.

"You of all people can do this one your own." He said as he hugged her again.

**

* * *

****One Month Later**

Jude walked into G-Major more stressed than before.

"Hey, what's up?" Spied asked as she walked past him.

"I still….can't think of a song to write...or anything." She was one big ball of stress.

"It'll come to you just give it time." "It's been a month Spied!" She screamed.

Spied threw his hands up in the air surrendering. "Down girl." He said sarcastically. "I gotta go, homework and things…I'll talk to you tomorrow." He said.

As Spied walked out of G-major a familiar face that caught Jude's eyes walked in.

"Oh my god..." She mumbled. Tom Quincy walked into G-Major holding the hand of a little girl.

Jude looked down at the child in shock. "Oh no…" She said shaking her head.

She didn't need this….she already had at least 100 ulcers forming in her stomach.

Tommy looked at Jude, it was that look.

Tom Quincy never looked at anyone else with that look, only Jude.

That look got to Jude every time. Jude sighed.

Right before Tommy could say anything, she took off.

Jude sat against the brick wall of G-Major crying harder than ever.

"He has a kid?" She whispered. Jude didn't need this, she missed him so much and to find that out only killed her more.

The back door swung open as she quickly wiped away the streaks on her cheeks left from her tears.

Tommy emerged from the door. "Jude…"

"Don't Tommy- Just-" She sniffled turning her head away from Tommy.

"You can't even look at me?" He asked in the saddest voice Jude ever heard come from his lips.

The rage inside of Jude burned.

She stood up.

"Tommy…just leave me alone." She said ready to walk away.

"Just! Let me explain Jude." He told her grabbing her arm and pulling her toward him.

"You don't need to explain anything to me Tommy…If you couldn't tell me about your daughter before then-"

"She's not my daughter." He told her softly.

At that moment it felt like a big burden had just been lifted off of Jude's shoulders. Not to mention she felt sort of stupid.

"Why did you leave me, Tommy?" She finally asked tears falling.

"I-I need you." She whispered.

"I love you….Tommy…" She told him placing her hand on his cheek.

He pulled it away and looked at her like he had never looked at her before…his eyes were gloomy and he was crying.

Tom Quincy was crying.

It was a beautiful but tragic sight.

"Do you really want me to be honest with you?" He asked wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

Jude nodded. "Of course." Her face softened every time she looked into his eyes, she wanted to hug him so tight just to let him know that she cared.

"I met someone, Jude….while I was gone…and it didn't make a difference, she didn't compare to you…" Jude had puzzlement written all of her face.

"She-She wasn't you…and I couldn't accept that. That's when I came to the conclusion that I'm more in love with you than you know…." Tommy began to cry harder as he clenched his fists.

"And it kills me that I can't be with you." Jude looked at him with sympathy.

"Why can't you…?" She asked. "There are things about me that you don't know, things in my life that you don't need to be a part of…I don't want anything to happen to you."

He looked at her, the look he always saved just for her. "I can't see you anymore…so I'm leaving town."

Jude's mouth dropped. She was at a loss of words.

"So that's your answer, Tommy? Running?"

Tommy looked at Jude. "Yes..." He said ashamed.

"I see." She told him clenching her teeth.

She gave him one last look.

"I love you, Tommy." She whispered.

Tommy turned around and she was gone.

**A/N: So whatdaya think? Not to bad ay? Reviews would be wonderful please and thank you.**


End file.
